Know your stars Dp edition
by Hyper-AntiCosmo
Summary: the annoying voice is making things up...and dissing the DP cast! read as your fav characters step up to the chopping block and get lied to! from the famous segment offa All That!
1. Danny Fenton Phantom

A/N: ok this is a Know-Your-Stars thing for Danny Phantom…I'm being really stupid by writing this but who cares; I liked it when it was on All That and I'll like it now! It's going to have me, made up ghosts and ur fav cast and crew!

Disclaimer: I own the ghostly trio, the oracle twins, Lazure and Maddie B, my good friend and possibly Cynthia just cause we hate each other and this is a perfect way to diss her without getting killed.

Chapter 1: Danny Fenton/ Phantom

(A/N: I'm the KNOW YOUR STARS ANNOYING VOICE!)

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars"

Danny walks into the dark room, and sits in the directors chair smiling and waving at the ghostly audience

"Danny Fenton….likes dress up in woman's clothes"

"I do not….the only time that happen is by accident…AND IT WAS THE STUPID BOX GHOT'S FAULT!" Danny yelled

"Danny Fenton….thinks Tucker's hotter then Sam"

"You stupid annoying voice, Sam's way better then techno geek"

"HEY!" Tucker cried from back stage

"Danny Fenton….thinks his parents are creepy…and idiots!" The voice laughed to herself

"I think my Dad's creepy but my moms cool….and MY DAD'S THE IDIOT!"

"Danny Phantom….only likes being a ghost so that he can kiss Skulker and no one would know"

"OK NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! I hate that flaming haired jerk!" Danny spat, knocking the chair over when he stood up

"Oh Danny, Skulker's waiting backstage for you, HA HA HA!" the voice laughed hyperactively

"Can I have a bucket to puke in?" he asked the annoying voice with rage

"Danny Fenton….wants a bucket to puke in so his two lovers won't see what's he's really doing"

"Ok first off, who are my two lovers, and what the hell am I doing" he questioned

"The question is not what you're doing….it's who…and Skulker and Technus don't like it" the voice said evilly

"OK YOU'RE REALLY GROSS; I DON'T LIKE SKULKER OR TECHNUS!" Danny screamed, people could hear Technus and Skulker puking backstage

"Danny, Skulker and Technus aren't going to like that you're cheating on them….with Sam and the Box Ghost"

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL!" all three shouted in unison

"Danny Fenton…wants to have a threesome with two evil ghosts…and then later on with a human and a ghost…can you guess who?" the voice laughed like a little girl

"YOU SO HAVE TO DIE!" Danny raged, "I'M GOING GHOST" the blue rings appear around Danny and change him

"Oh I'm so scared" the voice said in fake shock

"YOU BETTER BE PUNK!"

"Danny Phantom…. Says going ghost to often that everyone hates him for it" the voice mocked "Loook I'm crazy Inviso Bill and I say Going ghost to much"

"I don't say it that much…and it's Danny Phantom D-A-N-N-Y P-H-A-N-T-O-M! Not Inviso Bill!" he stormed, shaking his fist in the air

"Hey Danny…"

"What?"

"Inviso Bill wants your autograph" the voice said in a crazy outa tune voice

"AHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! I'm not Inviso Bill!"

"You just want us to believe that" the voice said with suspicion

"I swear if you don't stop talking I'm sucking you up in this thermos!" Danny raged, picking up the Fenton thermos

"Oh a scary soup holder...I'm scared now, what'dya gonna do, burn me with Mushroom soup" the voice said with an sarcastic laugh

"OK THAT'S IT!" Danny cried, as beams of light that shot from the thermos flew everywhere, causing everyone backstage to duck in cover

"GASP!" the voice cried in fake terror, "You missed me oh powerful ghost dork"

"Tell me where you are and I won't miss you then!"

"I can't do that stupid, i'm the annoying Voice! not the annoying person who you can see" the voice said hotly

" THATS IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm leaving….your sooo annoying!" Danny said, walking away from the chair and stage,

"HA HA YOU BIG FREAKIN BABY!" the Voice laughed

"NOW YOU KNOW, THE SKULKER CHEATING ON TECHNUS WHO'S CHEATING ON THE BOX GHOST DANNY!"

"NO THEY DON'T KNOW ME! YOU MADE EVERYTHING UP YOU CRAZY LYING PERV!" Danny cried from the back of the stage, and then taking his seat as the first Know your Stars audience member, he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Next time on the chopping block...I mean the hot seat, Sam Manson!"


	2. Sam Manson

Sam walks into the now pitch black room, with small floating candles giving off a dim light. She leans back in the large black bean bag chair and smirks.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars"

"Um…hello…is someone here?" Sam called into the darkness

"Sam Manson……secretly wears pink, because it's her favorite color" the voice said in a high annoying preppy voice

"That's completely wrong, I'm wearing black, through and through…I HATE PINK!" she said hotly, slowly tearing a pink cloth in her hand to show her hatred

"Sam Manson……wants us to believe she's Recylo vegetarian, but when you're not looking she eats meat"

"Ok that's a total lie, I eat nothing with a face, I find it cruel and unusual to kill innocent animals" she said, the voice then drew a halo over her head, and angel wings

"Go be a saint somewhere else animal abuser" the high preppy voice said in disgust

Sam growled and looked up at the ceiling with remorse.

"Samantha Manson…..wants to be California Barbie so she can impress Ken"

"ARE YOU INSANE, I HATE BARBIE…I used to rip that blonde bimbo's head off!" She raged

"Sam Manson…..wants Danny to die so she can have Paulina to herself"

"Are you sick and twisted, I'll have you know I despise that preppy no good son of a bitch with every ounce of my black heart!" Sam screamedin hatred

"HEY, nobody hates me!" Paulina cried from backstage, breaking apart from her make out session with Dash to talk

"That was more then I needed to see" Sam said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sam Manson….actually liked kissing Dash"

"EWWW! HE TASTED LIKE JOCK…and unsuccessfulness!" Sam said

"Hey Sam….Tucker bought a new PDA, he wants you to go to his house to try it out (insert eyebrow rising here)"

"What are you suggesting?" Sam asked

"Sam Manson…..wants to know that I'm suggesting her in bed with Tucker" the voice laughed in her evil preppy voice.

"THAT'S SICK! I would never ever do that…ever…" Sam said unsurely

"Then why did Tucker say you love coming over to his house?" the voice asked

"Uhh…."

"HA! I was just kidding and now I have proof!" the voice laughed hysterically

"Sam Manson….wants Ashlee Simpson to come over and lip sync for her"

"Now that is just wrong, Ashlee Simpson's worse then her slutty sister Jessica…and they both suck at singing!" Sam ranted to herself

"Sam Manson….when Evanescence first came out, she thought it was a breakfast cereal"

"Are you crazy, Evanescence is the greatest gothic, rocker out there…other then Ember of course" Sam said hurriedly, after Ember grabbed her guitar from backstage.

"Sam Manson…. Wishes she could be just like Britney Spears…like ohmygod!" the voice said, in a mocking preppy tone

"That slut…not even Paulina would be that shallow" Sam commented

"She has a good point…she not even that slutty in bed" Dash pointed out, Paulina came up and slapped him across the face, while he whimpered behind stage.

"Sam Manson….secretly likes to make out with Walker"

"WHAT!" both screamed in unison

"I don't make this stuff up" the voice said matter-o-factly

"YA YOU DO! YOU'VE BEEN LYING SO MUCH THROUGH THIS WHOLE THING!" Sam raged

"YA! I WOULD NEVER MAKE OUT WITH BLACK GIRL OVER THERE!" Walker screamed angrily, pointing at Sam with a confused expression

"Sam Manson...descided that she needed new friends and started hanging out with band geeks...because she thought Danny and Tucker were too nerdy" the voice lied

"Thats not true, i like Danny and Tucker as my freinds, and band geeks are gross, who knows what they do with those instruments!" Sam cried

"Sam Manson...would like Danny to be a band geek so he could do things to her with instruments" the voice laughed evilly

"Ok you have sooo taken it way to far...NOBODY DISS'S DANNY!" Sam cried, stompping on the floor

"No need to have a bitchy fit Sam...thats very prepish of you" the voice relpied

"GAH!" Sam cried, pulling on her ebony hair

"Know you know, the pink loving, Walker kissing, Barbie wanna be" the voice gossiped

"THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! You told them all lies! HELLO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Sam quickly stood up, and trashed the dark room, then sat fuming beside Danny.

"Well, nest time on Know your stars…Tucker Foaly!"


	3. Tucker Foaly

A/N: ok this is the third chapter of Know your stars DP edition, and this chapter we're using the letter T…as in Tucker, and F as in Foaly, the next victim to get mocked is Tucker Foaly….and boy does the annoying voice have a lot to say

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except my characters which should be coming up pretty soon

Chapter 3: Tucker Foaly

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars"

Tucker walks into a totally computer activated room, the doors slide open and he walks in as the annoying voice keeps saying know your stars, he stops by the hover chair and sits down.

"Tucker Foaly….you have ravioli in your pants"

"REALLY! Oh boy!" Tucker shouted gleefully pulling out a spork

"HA! PHYC! I was just kidding dork wad" the voice laughed uncontrollably

"You're not very nice" Tucker pouted, pointing around wildly

"I know, but that's why I'm here" the voice said with pride

"Tucker Foaly…..wishes that when he programmed his PDA on Skulker that he'd fly off to his house" the voice said

"WHAT! I only did that so Skulker would leave Danny alone" Tucker started, getting cut off by the voice

"And then he flew to your house for your own sick pleasures we know!" the voice nagged

"I WOULD NEVER BE CAUGHT DEAD WITH TECHNO GEEK!" Skulker raged from backstage, getting held back by Ember, Technus, and Lazure to make sure he wouldn't kill Tucker

"Tucker Foaly…..didn't just like Ember for her singing…"

"Hey, if you're implying something here I don't wanna know what it is" Tucker sulked

"Tucker Foaly……asked Danny to be his best friend for other reasons, so he could get dirty pics of his Dad" the voice said, laughing like a complete maniac

"DANNY'S DAD, ARE YOU INSANE! That was an accident! that picture I tell you was an accident!" Tucker shouted, pointing his finger to the ceiling

"Then why'd you keep it?" the voice asked

"Umm….well…" Tucker started, blushing madly

"That's exactly what thought…..Tucker Foaly….the reverse pedophile" the voice said

"I'm not a reverse pedophile….I don't even know what that is" Tucker commented, shrugging the statement off (A/N: a reverse pedophile is a statement me and my friend us, it means u like older ppl instead of younger)

"Tucker Foaly…..secretly wants to be Aj from Fairly odd Parents so he can hang with Chester and Timmy"

"Why the hell would I want to be that crazed up genius…I might be a techno geek but I don't wanna be that smart" Tucker replied, folding his arms over his chest

"Tucker Foaly….deicide that he doesn't like fighting ghost and has moved in with the cast of CatScratch and became there new butler" the annoying voice said gleefully

"I would never ever cater to those stupid animals! I mean one thinks he's a dog, the other thinks he's king of the world, and the other is a Scottish moron!" Tucker vented (A/N: personally I like CatScratch, and the cast, especially Mr.Blik but he doesn't…and Scottish ppl aren't morons, I'm swry I said that)

"HEY you overly sized human punk; I'd rather you not make fun of my brothers like that!" Mr. Blik said coming outs no where

"I, Mr. Blik is right, us Scottish aren't morons we're positively brilliant… except for the wee bit of idiocy on me mum's side" Gordon said, giving Tucker an awkward look

"Hey fur balls! Can I get back to dissing him please?" the voice asked the two cat's angrily

"I, go ahead"

"No ones stopping you… cough anger management cough" Mr. Blik said while walking away

"Thank you….ahem Tucker Foaly….likes watching the ghost zone girls undress"

"Huh?"

"We interrupt this Know your stars segment for some vital information….Tucker is about to get his ass beaten by the ghost zone girls and there boy friend, this is the annoying voice with vital information" the voice said in a boring business man voice

Danny and Sam, who are sitting in the audience, started laughing there cartoon asses off, as Tucker got pummeled by every girl in the ghostly zone, when he sat back down he had a black eyes, two broken ribs, and was covered in foot prints

"Tucker Foaly….just got his ass kicked and is thinking that Kitty, Johnny and Ember have to stop wearing combat boots" the voice said matter-o-factly

"For once your right….those things totally kill, why did you make them do that!" he cried, literally

"Oh shut up ya big baby! Take things like a man….which reminds me Tucker Foaly….was a little girl when he was born, but got surgery to look like a man" the voice said deviously

All the ghost backstage, and Danny and Sam in the audience all yelled in unison "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" and gave Tucker horror struck looks.

"I was not born a girl…I'm a guy…that's why my names Tucker!" he stormed, jumping up out of the seat and waving his fist

"It's a shame you didn't want your friends to know…to bad they do now!" the voice said in a sickening sweet voice

"I hate you…but I have an idea, if my PDA worked on Skulker it'll work on you! Then we'll know who you are" Tucker said triumphantly

"Wow gee would you look at the time, I better go, before Tucker commits this terrible crime, holy shit…is the ghost writer near, I better scram or this will get worse I fear, and now you know the reverse pedophile Tucker" the voice said nervously, the and the screen faded away

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU RHYMING GHOUL! Don't leaving me hanging, don't be a fool! Wow it's gotten to me too!" Tucker said, as he sat beside Danny and Sam in the audience

"Next time on Know your Stars…Jazz Fenton…hee hee hee!"


End file.
